Wither
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Darth Tacitus * Model: Nelvaanian Longsword * Affiliation: [[Darth Tacitus]] * Modularity: No * Production: Unique * Material: '''Pattern-welded High Grade Durasteel (Alchemically altered) TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * '''Classification: '''Longsword * '''Size: 1.3 Meters (40 centimeter hilt, 90 centimeter blade) * Weight: Average SPECIAL FEATURES * Alchemically-altered Blade and Crossguard: The sword is forged using Sith Alchemical techniques and as such, it is able to resist a lightsaber blade * Shroud of Despair: Wither has a very strong presence in the Force, emanating an aura of despair that can discourage and demoralize enemies Strengths * Lightsaber Resistant: Being forged using Sith Alchemy, this sword is capable of resisting a lightsaber's blade and as such, it can be used to effectively counter such weapons * Shroud of Despair: During the forging process of this blade, one hundred Jedi prisoners of all ranks, captured during the conquest of Nibelungen, were executed with it. A part of their final screams has become imbued into the blade, causing the weapon to emanate an aura of despair which can demoralize enemies 'Weaknesses' * Blasters: Having been forged without the regular Sith alchemical rituals through which Sith swords are normally made, Wither lacks the capability to deflect blaster bolts, requiring its wielder to use other means for this purpose * Conspicuous: The pungent aura of despair that emanates from this blade, makes it a highly noticeable presence in the Force, thus revealing the presence of its wielder and rendering any attempts at stealth, futile DESCRIPTION One of the most infamous and feared weapons in Darth Tacitus' personal armory, Wither is a vicious and cruel weapon who's foreboding appearance seems to convey a message of the impending demise of whoever finds himself at the opposite end of the one who is wielding. Forged without the normal alchemical rituals that usually make a Sith sword, but rather through a combination of improvised alchemical techniques by some of the best alchemist within Tacitus' army, Wither lacks some of the capabilities of such weapons, but mostly makes up for them in clever ways inherent in its unique design. The 90 centimeter blade of this sword is forged out of high-grade, pattern welded durasteel, alchemised to give it the ability to lightsaber blades, which combined with its design, allows a skilled wielder to effectively counter such weapons. The blade features an ominous, partially serrated design, which can inflict grievous, jagged wounds upon an enemy, while still allowing for advanced techniques such as half-swording, which are impossible to perform using a lightsaber. Thus, the weapon balances its inability to deflect blaster bolts with a design that allows its user to use unexpected techniques. The hilt of the sword, which features a double-crossguard design and a ring pommel, is 40 centimeters long and wrapped with comfortable leather designed to provide a secure grip in the user's hand. Like the blade, the crossguard is fashioned out alchemised durasteel, allowing it to trap a lightsaber blade if the wielder uses the appropriate techniques and, like the blade, it features intricately etched decorative patterns. An unusual weapon, Wither can be wielded using a combination of both lightsaber forms and swordfighting techniques. Additionally, in order to grant the blade one of its several unique properties, one hundred Jedi prisoners of all ranks, from Padawans to several Masters, were sacrificed with this sword. Their final screams of pain and the despair of knowing that their demise was inevitable, have become imbued into the blade, which now oozes with an aura of despair that can demoralize an enemy, at the cost of making its wielder highly conspicuous to Force sensitives due to its frightening presence in the Force. Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex